criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elle Fanning
|birthplace = Conyers, Georgia |family = Dakota Fanning Steven Fanning Heather Joy Arrington |yearsactive = 2002-present }} Mary Elle Fanning is an American actress and voice actress best known for her role as Princess Aurora in the dark fantasy film Maleficent. Biography Fanning was born on April 9, 1998, in Conyers, Georgia, to Steven Fanning and Heather Joy Arrington. Fanning has been acting since she was three years old, first appearing as Lucy in the 2002 drama I am Sam. Fanning's breakout role came in 2011, when she received critical acclaim for her role as Alice Dainard in the science-fiction drama Super 8. After graduating from the Campbell Hall School in 2016, Fanning continued to advance her acting career, appearing in movies and TV shows such as Maleficent, 20th Century Women, The Neon Demon, Mary Shelley, We Bought a Zoo, Astro Boy, The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, House, My Neighbor Totoro, The Boxtrolls, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Fanning portrayed Tracy Belle, a young woman who survived being attacked by underage serial killer Jeffrey Charles and prolific serial killer Frank Breitkopf, in the Season Two episodes "The Boogeyman" and "No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank". Filmography *Galveston (2018) - Raquel Arceneaux *Teen Spirit (2018) - Violet *A Rainy Day in New York (2018) - Unknown Character *I Think We're Alone Now (2018) - Grace *Mary Shelley (2017) - Mary Shelley *The Beguiled (2017) - Alicia *How to Talk to Girls at Parties (2017) - Zan *Sidney Hall (2017) - Melody *Live by Night (2016) - Loretta Figgis *Leap! (2016) - Felicie (voice) *20th Century Women (2016) - Julie *The Neon Demon (2016) - Jesse *3 Generations (2015) - Ray *Trumbo (2013) - Niki Trumbo *The Boxtrolls (2014) - Winnie Portley-Rind (voice) *Maleficent (2014) - Aurora *Low Down (2014) - Amy-Jo Albany *Young Ones (2014) - Mary Holm *HitRECord on TV (2014) - Daughter *Likeness (2013) - Mia *Sigur Rós: Leaning Towards Solace (2012) - Sara *Ginger & Rosa (2012) - Ginger *We Bought a Zoo (2011) - Lily Miska *Twixt (2012) - V. *Super 8 (2011) - Alice Dainard *The Curve of Forgotten Things (2011) - Girl *The Nutcracker in 3D (2010) - Mary *Somewhere (2010) - Cleo *Astro Boy (2009) - Grace (voice) *The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008) - Daisy Age 7 *Phoebe in Wonderland (2008) - Phoebe Lichten *Dirty Sexy Money (2007) - Kiki George *Reservation Road (2007) - Emma *Neglected (2007) - Unknown Character *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2006-2007) TV episodes - Tracy Belle *Day 73 with Sarah (2007) - Sarah *The Nines (2007) - Noelle *Take 3 (2006) - Rebecca Bullard *The Lost Room - 3 episodes (2006) - Anna Miller *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2006) - Eden *Deja Vu (2006) - Abbey *Babel (2006) - Debbie Jones *I Want Someone to Eat Cheese With (2006) - Penelope *House (2006) - Stella Dalton *P.N.O.K. (2005) - Rebecca Bullard *Because of Winn-Dixie (2005) - Sweetie Pie Thomas *My Neighbor Totoro (2005) - Mei Kusakabe (English version, voice) *CSI: NY (2004) - Jenny Como *The Door in the Floor (2004) - Ruth Cole *CSI: Miami (2003) - Molly Walker *Daddy Day Care (2003) - Jamie *Judging Amy (2003) - Rochelle Cobbs *Taken (2002) - Allie Clarke *I Am Sam (2002) - Lucy 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses